


500 words, part 4

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to gila's part 3..</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 words, part 4

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge went to me. It's all gila's fault, she tricked me!!!   
>  Next up: Kadru again.

## 500 words, part 4

by Aaboe

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/~theforest/aaboe/aaboe.html>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, etc...

* * *

Why won't he call? I gave him the number. 

Blair was nearing the end of his rope. He'd given Simon his number after some hard thoughts. If only Jim would call, so Blair could tell him that he was ready to talk. 

He'd been thinking. He couldn't let it all slide. Their life together had its problems, but he still loved the man. 

He knew he'd been replaced on almost all counts. Simon had told him the latest blow. Jim had been having so many problems that Megan had taken over as Guide, on the job, but also in Jim's private life. Sex was apparently not a problem for the hunky cop. That was why they were in this situation. 

But what about his heart? Had he been replaced there as well? 

* * *

Jim had finally given in and called Megan. His eyesight had continued to be at max no matter what he tried. If Blair was here... no, he wouldn't go there. It was most likely psychosomatic lack of control, his former Guide would say. As if he didn't know that. His lack of control over his hormones had led to lack of control over his senses. 

Problem was, she couldn't help. She tried for hours, but no suggestion helped, no music, nothing. His sight kept at max, and the few times he could distract himself from it, his mind showed him precious memories of Blair... helping him, Guiding him, loving him, leaving him. 

Guilt wasn't helping either. How could he have been so stupid? How could any piece of ass compare to his hearts desire? His soul mate? It couldn't. 

He needed to beg Blair for forgiveness, to make the most solemn promise of his life: to always stay faithful to Blair. 

Would he listen? Would he believe? Would he trust his Sentinel again, with his life and his heart? 

Jim didn't know. 

* * *

Megan looked at the misery written all over Jim. She had a good idea why she couldn't get through. The big guy hadn't been the same since Blair had left. Grouchiness and misery combined in him to a lethal mix, liable to hit both friend and foe. 

And now she couldn't get him to control his senses anymore. No more, she decided. They could take turns killing her afterwards if she failed, but she had to try. 

She knew Blair's number. Simon had given it to her after she became Jim's Guide. She'd known already then, she could never be his true Guide. 

Picking up the phone she dialled. 

"Blair? I need your help... yes, at the Loft. Great! Thanks." 

Looking back at Jim she saw hope. 

* * *

Blair burst through the door. In spite of his emotional pain he couldn't ignore the call for help. Kneeling next to Jim he put a tentative hand on the strong arm. Strangely feeling as if water was flowing into itself, he saw calm steal over the rugged features looking at him. 

"Chief? I'm SO sorry... can we talk?" 

_finis_


End file.
